Reflexo da Morte
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: Não havia mais um motivo para permanecer vivo. ::Oneshot::


**Disclaimer: **Oi. Bleach não me pertence, sabiam?  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.**  
Candidato: **Kira 'Larry'.**  
Esquadrão: **6º Esquadrão.**  
Anime: **Bleach.**  
Tema: **Morte.**  
Gênero: **Tragédia.**  
Classificação: **14 anos.**  
Casal ou Personagem: **Abarai Renji.

* * *

**REFLEXO DA MORTE****  
**

* * *

Os olhos no reflexo do espelho observavam-no com escárnio, debochando da sua fraqueza e do seu medo. Os lábios estavam curvados num sorriso sarcástico, desafiando-o. Mas ele não se movia.

A fraca luz da lua entrou pela janela entreaberta, refletindo-se nos olhos escuros, que brilharam cruéis e impiedosos na superfície lisa e perfeita do espelho. Mas ele não se moveu.

Aquele não era seu reflexo. Não podia ser.

O Renji parado à frente do objeto era totalmente o oposto daquele que estava refletido. Era um Renji derrotado e emocionalmente abalado. Alguém que não via razões para continuar usufruindo da existência que lhe pertencia.

Queria gritar. Queria gritar e partir aquele espelho maldito em mil pedaços. Para ver se, assim, a dor física se tornava maior do que aquela que ele sentia naquele momento. Dor que ele sequer conseguia explicar.

Ver Rukia afastar-se era uma facada no estômago, um tapa na cara. Era muito difícil vê-la indo embora e não poder fazer nada para impedir. Era frustrante observá-la de longe e não poder se aproximar.

E tudo por causa dele.

Tudo por causa de _Kuchiki Byakuya_.

Entrara no 6º Esquadrão apenas para superá-lo, para tornar-se melhor que ele e derrotá-lo numa luta justa. Entrara naquele Esquadrão apenas para recuperar sua melhor amiga. Para trazê-la de volta para o seu lado e vê-la sorrir despreocupada, como fazia antigamente.

Ele só estava no 6º Esquadrão por causa dela.

Mas, mesmo treinando todos os dias feito um condenado, Renji ainda não era forte o suficiente para ser capaz de derrotar seu _Taichou_. Byakuya estava muito longe dele. Sempre estaria.

Observando seu reflexo, viu o sorriso lotado de escárnio aumentar, como se estivesse rindo do estado deplorável em que ele se encontrava agora.

Entreabriu os lábios, deixando que as palavras escorregassem entre eles e tomassem conta do quarto escuro e silencioso.

- Eu sou mesmo um maldito cachorro Vira-Lata...

A voz rouca arranhou sua garganta, machucando-o, e as mãos trêmulas pousaram sozinhas sobre o cabo de sua _Zanpakutou_, presa à sua cintura.

O silêncio voltou a tomar conta do quarto, e foi quebrado apenas pelo barulho agudo da lâmina deslizando para fora de sua bainha. Ergueu a espada diante dos olhos, observando-a pelo reflexo do espelho.

O sorriso aumentou ainda mais, desafiando-o como se duvidasse que ele realmente fosse capaz de fazer o que planejava.

Mas Renji estava decidido. Não havia sentindo em continuar ali se seu único motivo para sorrir e seguir em frente havia sido arrancado de maneira tão cruel de suas mãos. Era melhor... Dar um fim em tudo isso.

- Conto com você, _Zabimaru_...

Suas mãos tremiam de maneira impressionante, mas ele não hesitou. A _Zanpakutou_ desceu como um raio, rasgando suas roupas e sua pele, mas ele manteve seus olhos fixos naqueles que estavam refletidos à sua frente.

Sua respiração falhou. Sentiu as forças abandonarem seu corpo rapidamente e, antes que não pudesse mais, retirou a espada da barriga, sentindo a lâmina danificar ainda mais seus órgãos. Soltou a _Zabimaru_ e ela chocou-se contra o chão com um baque surdo, ao lado dos seus pés.

Renji caiu de joelhos, sentindo que cada vez era mais difícil fazer o ar chegar aos pulmões. Levou as mãos ao ferimento, profundo e letal, e curvou-se de dor, tocando o chão com a testa. Na imagem refletida no espelho, seus cabelos eram uma cascata de sangue, espalhando-se pelo chão e misturando-se com o verdadeiro líquido avermelhado, que continuava a escorrer abundante do corte na barriga.

Seus sentidos nublaram-se e sua visão começou a falhar, escurecendo. A dor insuportável deu lugar a uma sensação de dormência, e respirar passou a ser uma tarefa desnecessária.

Levantou a cabeça, observando seu reflexo uma última vez. O sorriso lotado de escárnio permanecia ali, mas dessa vez Renji entendia o motivo. Sua situação era mesmo ridícula.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que seu corpo tombasse para o lado, caindo pesadamente no chão. E tudo escureceu completamente.

E um último suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

A luz da lua penetrou mais uma vez no quarto escuro, refletindo-se na lâmina da espada, suja de sangue, e iluminando o corpo inerte de Renji com um reflexo avermelhado.

Iluminando-o com a cor da morte.

* * *

_Iniciada: 21/08/2008  
Finalizada: 22/08/2008_

**N/A:**

Mais uma fanfic para o concurso da _**Ficwriters Society Academy**_.

Vou ser bem sincera...  
MEU DEUS! COMO FOI DIFÍCIL MATAR O RENJI!  
Eu tentei escrever essa fic com uns 10 personagens diferentes, mas nenhum se adaptou tão bem à idéia.  
Me desculpe, Renji!

Hm.. O que mais...?  
Ah, sim!  
Reviews? :D


End file.
